User blog:Deadpool314/The Ballad of Brain Wave
Hey guys. So, I made this story as a pony-fied slight alteration of my life. Only one translation: I'm Brain Wave. You can probably figure it out from there. Normally, pegasi are very athletic. Except, Brain Wave wasn't normal. He was a fairly swift pegasus, just not as fast as the others. Often times he was an outcast, excluded for his geeky interests. But Brain preferred to stay inside, read comics, play video games, gain knowledge, write stories, or even make some art. Even though he loved his home in Cloudsdale, he wanted to to move to Canterlot to become a scholar. He'd read of the adventures of Twilight Sparkle, and decided to head to Ponyville first. The journey was a little lengthy, but flying slowly made it easier. When he arrived, he noticed all the quaint little shops, but he knew he wouldn't be there for long. As he was walking whilst pondering the architecture, something came in front of his hoof. He fell flat on face, and when he looked up, he was looking at the most beautiful pegasus he had ever seen. She was the color of a banana, had a slightly long green mane, curved glasses, a heart with joysticks for a cutie mark, and hopeful eyes that connected with his instantly. Her name was Lovely. He stood up, and right then and there, he decided that he was extending his time in Ponyville by a considerable amount. They discovered that they both had very similar interests, and very quickly Brain asked her if she wanted to be his marefriend. She declined, but after about a day, he asked again, this time insisting that something had clicked between them the first time they met. Other than a branch in front of his hoof. He told her that, even though they were just friends, he couldn't stop thinking about her. She was overwhelmed, and accepted. Brain was ecstatic. All those times in Cloudsdale he'd been told that he'd never find somepony, all those days were behind him. He hated them for that, but he forgot that hate. He loved her. He also decided to make some other friends. He was browsing some film collections when a bright orange pegasus with a flame-like mane complimented his choice and pointed out that he liked the series as well. Brain was surprised that a surprisingly athletic pegasus would have a similar liking to Equestria's Mightiest Heroes. His name was Flashburn. The two became friends almost instantly. He was a little obsessed with fire, but Brain could live with it. As long as Flashburn could live with the fact that Brain got a marefriend first. After about five months, Brain felt like he was on the top of the world. He and Lovely were doing just fine, Flashburn had actually met somepony, and nothing could get him down. Except for one thing. Her mother. She didn't exactly approve of Lovely dating somepony from Cloudsdale. Lovely told Brain, and he was obviously distraught, but this didn't affect how he felt. The unfortunate thing was the punishments. She would be kept from speaking to him for weeks on end. Brain couldn't live with it. He didn't want to be the cause of any anguish, involuntary or not. He knew he had to end it, and reluctantly, he did. Luckily, they could still chat, and they didn't hate one another. (It would've been a surprise) He may have not been able to openly express any love, but he would never forget her. One day, while he and Flashburn were discussing the Justice League of Equestria, Brain noticed somepony. There wasn't the same kind of energy he found with Lovely, but she was certainly attractive. He knew he'd seen her before, but he couldn't place her name. She was a unicorn, Sparkler, that was it! Sparkler Hooves. She was obviously distracting, because he had apparently sat through Flashburn's description of his latest Skyfim quest. Afterwards, Brain ended up becoming very stressed about Sparkler. Worriedly calling the only ponies he knew, drinking chocolate milk, and building a dragon protection bunker out of couch pillows. He was nervous to high Aether. What if Sparkler's mother didn't approve of him either? But then he remembered something. Mrs. Hooves was the Ponyville mailmare! She was almost as nice as Fluttershy! He immediately relaxed, and slept for about twelve hours. Just as Brain thought his life was getting to be normal, Flashburn told him something he thought he'd never hear. Apparently Flashburn's marefriend used to be roommates with Octavia and Vinyl Scratch for a couple days. And, one morning, she woke up with a bit more hatred for the sun, and didn't feel like orange juice. Like it was completely normal, Vinyl told her that the two of them were vampiric ponies. Why not? There are changelings, manticores, and even entities made out of stars. Why wouldn't there be vampires? Brain was curious though. It just so happened that Vinyl was a unicorn, and so was Flash's marefriend. Category:Blog posts